New Beginnings
by TheBlueFaerie aka JanuaryJones
Summary: Join Asha and Kali Merrylton as they begin their 6th year at Hogwarts, and form alliances with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Deception, Betrayal, and Angst Abound! And in the Midsts of it all, Draco and Ginny form a tremulous friendship which could lead


New Beginnings, by January Jones  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. I just own Asha, Kali, Ramona, and the plotline to my fanfic! Thanks for reading, Please Enjoy!  
  
A/N: This will eventually be D/G, R/H, and H/OC  
  
Chapter 1: Parting of the Ways  
  
"Ah, yes, Asha and Kali Merrylton.please, take a seat. Now, the Headmaster has informed me that both of you were previously home schooled before coming to Hogwarts, is this correct?"  
  
Asha exchanged a quick glance with Kali before replying softly, "Um, yes sir."  
  
"Hmm.now before you were allowed to enter your sixth year here, you were given some.placement tests of some sort.apparently, both of you fared quite well in every subject."  
  
Kali gave a pleased smile.  
  
"However."  
  
Which vanished.  
  
"There were no tests taken in potions. Why?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said you were unavailable at the time to oversee and set our tests, and he said that it would be better to wait till you returned so you could gauge our ability for yourself sir."  
  
The Professor gave them a level look, and said, "Very well. I have here a list of potions, usually made in the 5th year. I want both of you to make them."  
  
"Now?" enquired Kali.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But it's Saturday."said Asha softly.  
  
The Professor gave Asha a level look and said, "I don't care. You have the whole day. Please work independently and do not speak. If you have any queries, I will be right here."  
  
***  
  
4 hours later Asha and Kali had both completed each and every potion on Professor Snape's list, and he was now checking them to see if they had been brewed correctly.  
  
While checking Kali's Vivificus brew, Professor Snape hurriedly looked up, and called Kali over.  
  
"Yes Professor?" asked Kali.  
  
"This is your Vivificus potion, is it not?" he demanded.  
  
"It is," said Kali.  
  
"Then why on earth have you added belladonna to it?"  
  
"Well sir, I was taught that each life-restoring potion is unique to its user, and the more in tune it is to the particular person, the more effective it is. This one has been made according to my preferences. Belladonna adds a pleasant flavour to the potion which I enjoy. It does not affect the properties of the potion has, nor alter the characteristics of any ingredients."  
  
"While that is true Ms. Merrylton, I'll thank you not to add dangerous poisons into potions while you are taking my class. You will follow my instructions to the letter. Is that clear?"  
  
Kali nodded quickly and said, "Yes, sir. My apologies."  
  
"Good. That will be all, you may sit down now."  
  
One hour later, Professor Snape had finished checking each and every potion, and felt satisfied that the Merrylton girls had adequate education in potions to begin their Sixth year.  
  
"You will wait here while I inform the Headmaster that your testing is finished. Kindly do not touch anything."  
  
"Yes, Professor," chorused the girls.  
  
Professor Severus Snape made his way up to Albus Dumbledore's office, knocking when he had made his way up the staircase.  
  
"Come in, Severus," called the Headmaster.  
  
He entered warily, and looked at Albus for a moment, sitting at his desk, looking as if the world was on his shoulders.  
  
"I've finished the tests with the Merrylton girls. They did relatively well, I'm sure they'll have no problem in Sixth year Potions."  
  
"That's good to hear. You look uneasy Severus. What else did you evaluate during the tests, apart from their ability in Potions?"  
  
"Albus, they both made Vivficus potions, but one of them, Kali I think, her added ingredient was Belladonna. And you and I both know that the added ingredient reflects the maker's character as well as her tastes."  
  
"I see. So Kali Merrylton is beautiful but deadly? How.cliché. What about her sister, Asha?  
  
"She brewed a standard potion."  
  
"Hmm.Well there is nothing we can do for either of them, except observe them carefully. Have them come up to my office Severus, their mother will be here shortly, and I'd like to officially welcome them to Hogwarts.  
  
"Of course."  
  
*** Asha Merrylton looked into the mirror, taking in her pasty skin and her dull green eyes blocked by her thick glasses. She ran a comb quickly through her long black hair and sighed, wishing she looked more presentable, like her sister. As if on cue, her twin sister Kali strolled in, wearing nothing but translucent white robes that moulded to her body and left nothing to the imagination.  
  
"Kali, what the hell are you wearing? You can't possibly be thinking of wearing that to the train station!"  
  
Kali's tinkling laughter filled the room. "Of course not Asha, but Mother said to bring dress robes for the Christmas Ball and these are the ones I chose! Aren't they gorgeous? They make me look absolutely ravishing don't they?"  
  
Asha had to admit, her sister did look beautiful in them. Her long black hair showed up brilliantly against the white, her deep blue eyes looked even brighter, and her skin practically glowed.she looked like Snow White. albeit a sluttier version.  
  
"Which robes are you bringing then Asha?" Kali asked, still admiring her own reflection and trying to decide whether to put her hair up or leave it down.  
  
"I haven't decided yet, I suppose I'll just pick some up in Hogsmeade before the ball."  
  
Kali frowned. "Honestly Ash, you should've come shopping with mum and me yesterday instead of sitting here reading your silly old books.well, if you want, you can borrow one of the extra robes I bought just in case I get tired of my white one before the ball.come on!"  
  
"Just how many extra robes did you buy?" questioned Asha.  
  
"Oh, just 3.you never know what could happen!" said Kali flippantly. "But anyway, I'm going to go change now, Mum says we're leaving for the Hogwarts train in ½ an hour so you better be ready!"  
  
With that, Kali left the room, leaving Asha alone with her mirror.  
  
** The car ride down to the station was strangely quite, until Kali chose to break the silence.  
  
"Hey Asha, what will we do if we get sorted into different houses?" Kali asked.  
  
"I don't know, I suppose we'll get by, I mean we'll only be sleeping in different places.it's not like we'll never see each other again." said Asha.  
  
"I know, I know, but it's just, I'll miss you, y'know?" whispered Kali.  
  
Asha smiled at that, and the twins hugged quickly, shared a couple of tears and a quick laugh, and the car halted to a stop.  
  
They both got out, and William the Chauffeur busied himself with their trunks.  
  
Ramona Merrylton (née Feystone) stepped out of the car and ushered her daughters to platform nine and 3 quarters.  
  
"Now girls, promise me you'll be careful at school, and make some friends, and don't cause any trouble alright?" said Ramona sternly.  
  
"Yes mum," chorused Kali and Asha together.  
  
Ramona smiled, "Good, now are you sure you've packed everything?"  
  
"Yes mum," they chorused again.  
  
Ramona's eyes suddenly filled with tears, "Oh girls, I'm going to miss you two so much this year! You've never been away from home for more than two days! Come here my precious twins and give your old mum a hug!"  
  
Asha and Kali groaned in unison as their mum swept them both in a tight bear hug.  
  
"Oh mum, don't worry; we'll be back before you know it!" Asha said, reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah mum and we promise to write you very often! You'll never notice we were gone!" said Kali.  
  
"I know, I know," said Ramona, drying her eyes off with her pristine white handkerchief. "Now off with you two, go on, and get on the train before I get all weepy again! William has already taken care of your luggage."  
  
With a final hug and a kiss from mum, the twins got on the Hogwarts express just as the departure whistle began to blow.  
  
They stood together at the window, waving madly to their mum, smiling as widely as they could. As soon as the platform was out of sight, Kali stopped smiling and looked at Asha, her eyes getting teary.  
  
"Oh Asha, I'm going to miss mum terribly!"  
  
"Me too Kali, but lets be sensible now and not cry! Let's go find a place to sit!"  
  
Asha gave Kali a reassuring hug, and they went off in search of an empty cabin.  
  
** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger all sat together, in comfortable silence. Ron was asleep, Hermione was snuggled up in Ron's arms and had a huge book open on her lap, and Harry was cleaning his Firebolt. The two of them looked up at the sound of a knock. Two girls, looking very alike but for the fact that one had green eyes with glasses and the other had blue eyes, were standing in the doorway. The shorter of the two, the one with glasses, timidly spoke,  
  
"Oh, um, sorry to bother you, we were just looking for a place to sit, but its okay; you only have one space available here."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure we can make room for two more," said Harry politely.  
  
"Yes, please, come and sit down," said Hermione. "Trust me, you aren't bothering anyone!"  
  
"No, its fine, we don't want to intrude."  
  
"Ash, they've asked us to intrude, so would you just go and sit down?" said the taller of the two, irritably.  
  
'Ash' gave who Harry presumed was her sister a frosty glare. "Kali, if you feel that rudeness is acceptable, you go ahead and sit down. I, on the other hand, am going to go look for another place to sit."  
  
Kali watched her go with a frown upon her pretty face. Then she turned back to Hermione and Harry, and flashed them a wide smile.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said, "Asha's just feeling a little homesick!"  
  
She stepped into the cabin, and shook Hermione's then Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm Kali Merrylton, I'm transferring to Hogwarts, and I'll be in my 6th year! Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, um, well, I'm Hermione Granger, the boy sleeping is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. We're also in our 6th year," said Hermione, slightly taken aback at Kali's openness.  
  
"Harry Potter? Really? Well, I must say this is a surprise! You're a lot shorter then I thought you would be!" said Kali.  
  
Harry started at this comment; he certainly had not been expecting that! "Um, thanks?"  
  
"Oh don't worry," smiled Kali, "you've still got time to grow!"  
  
Harry tried to ignore Hermione, who was unsuccessfully trying to muffle her laughter behind her book.  
  
Kali settled down in her seat next to Harry, and smiled at him again.  
  
'She's got a lovely smile....' thought Harry.  
  
**  
  
Draco Malfoy stared moodily out his window. He had had a crap 5th year, an even crappier summer, and was starting what promised to be the crappiest year of them all. He'd ditched Crabbe (that had been easy) and then he'd ditched Goyle (that had been even easier) and now he found himself alone in a cabin, staring at the oh-so boring landscape outside.  
  
'God,' he thought, 'all they've got out there are cows, cows and more cows.how boring.I'm glad I don't live in the country.'  
  
Suddenly, a knock brought him out of his dull reverie.  
  
"Enter," he called.  
  
A timid girl with long black hair and huge glasses peered into the room.  
  
"Um, hi, I was just wondering if you've got space in here for me."  
  
Draco frowned. She looked awfully familiar.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Um, Asha. Asha Merrylton."  
  
Draco gave a great start.  
  
'So that's who she is.I wonder is she remembers me...' thought Draco.  
  
".Your father's David Merrylton isn't he?" he said out loud.  
  
The girl gave a surprised jolt, composed herself, and said, "Yes. Yes he was."  
  
"Oh. I see. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
Asha gave him a quick half smile. "It's alright. It not like you could've known."  
  
After a pregnant pause, he said, "You don't remember me do you?"  
  
Asha frowned. "I'm sorry. Have we met?"  
  
Draco smiled sadly. "We used to play together remember? When we were young. You lived next door to us; you were in FeyStone Manor weren't you? You're mother's mansion? I'm Draco."  
  
Images shot through her brain. Of him. And her. But where was Kali? A thin, scrap of a boy, pushing her on a swing. Running through a huge garden, laughing. Playing on brooms and getting scolded for it. Sitting in a white room with no roof, alternating her stares between the quite boy next to her and the stars above them. Kali was nowhere.  
  
"Draco?" she said, with a strange look in her eyes. "Draco Malfoy?" and there was the knowing look; she had remembered. "Oh my God!" Asha ran to him and gave him a big hug. "It's fantastic to see you..it's been, what, 6 years? How are you?"  
  
Draco smiled awkwardly and let go of her quickly.  
  
"I'm well thanks, a little tired lately, but that's understandable because of the, well, you know."  
  
Looks that said volumes were exchanged.  
  
"Yes, I do know. I know quite well."  
  
"Ahem. Yes, well, how is your sister? Kathy was it?"  
  
"Kali, she's quite well, she's sitting with.some other people."  
  
"Really? I thought you two usually stuck together?"  
  
"Yes well, we do, just not this time I guess."  
  
"Hmm.who's she sitting with then?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, this girl with really curly hair, a boy with red hair, and another boy that looks a bit like me except he's a boy and he's shorter."  
  
It dawned on Draco at that moment that Kali Merrylton, daughter of an infamous but deceased Death Eater, was sitting with Harry Potter.  
  
"Um. Really. Well. You know. That actually sounds a lot like Mr. Potter and his friends."  
  
A look of confusion ran over Asha's face. "Mr. Potter?" her eyes widened. "You don't mean Harry Potter do you?"  
  
Draco flashed her a sardonic smile. "Do you know any other Potters?"  
  
"Well. How surprising. That's why Kali was so insistent on sitting with them.I do hope she doesn't have anything awful planned."  
  
Draco let Asha think for awhile before saying, "Asha, sorry to interrupt your train of thought, but why are you here anyways? I'd heard that you were quite happy being home schooled be your mother and all those other governesses."  
  
Asha looked at Draco. "Keeping track of me are we?"  
  
Draco smiled. "I never lose track of my friends."  
  
Asha smiled back.  
  
When the train reached Hogwarts, Draco and Asha were caught up on all 6 years and still could not stop talking.  
  
** "God, Hermione, doesn't she ever shut up?" whispered Ron.  
  
"Now Ron, don't be mean, she's probably just nervous!" scolded Hermione. "Besides, I think Harry's taken a liking to her."  
  
Sure enough, Harry was staring with an enormous amount enrapture and concentration at Kali, taking in her features but not her words. She'd been talking non stop for awhile now, and Harry wondered if she would ever run out of breath.'She's really quite beautiful..' he thought, 'though she'd be a lot more appealing if she didn't talk so much.'  
  
Suddenly the train whistle blew, signalling they had reached Hogwarts.  
  
Harry turned to Kali. "Well, looks like we're here! Are you nervous?"  
  
Kali bit her lip and said, "Oh yes, terribly so, do you think everyone will like me?"  
  
Harry smiled, "How could they not like you?" And he took her arm and led her to the exit.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged a look, and they followed closely behind.  
  
"Since when has Harry become all suave, 'Mione?" whispered Ron.  
  
Hermione giggled softly and said, "I told you he liked her Ron."  
  
** The sorting was quite boring, and the only highlight was when it was the Merrylton sisters' turn to get sorted.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now, now, boys' and girls' please join me in welcoming Asha and Kali Merrylton to their 6th year in Hogwarts."  
  
Asha and Kali stood up and were met with applause by the staff and students alike.  
  
"Ladies, I hope your first year at Hogwarts and 6th year of school starts out smoothly! And now, if one of you would be so kind as to go and put the hat on.perhaps Asha?"  
  
Asha, who had been alternating her attention to the delightfully charming ceiling, the new faces peering at her, and a smirking Draco Malfoy, jumped when her name was called. She hurriedly said, "Oh, yes, of course Headmaster."  
  
Asha hurried over to the stool and put the battered old hat on and the last glimpse she had before it slipped over her eyes was of Draco's smiling.or was it smirking?...eyes.  
  
Well, Well, Well, a voice in her head said. You're certainly a difficult one.I honestly don't know where to place you..you've got a bit of everything in you.lets dig a little deeper shall we? Ah, here's a good lump of courage.some loyalty, a great deal of knowledge.and what's this? Where has your ambition gone? .oh HERE it is! My, my, you've got ZOUNDS of ambition! How astonishing! All hidden away.well, I guess it's got to be SLYTHERIN!  
  
The last word was shouted out loud to the entire hall, and Asha got up quickly, slightly flushed, and hurried back to Draco at the cheering Slytherin table.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat for silence. "Thank you, Asha, and now Kali? Please, go right ahead."  
  
Kali sat down eagerly; she knew exactly where she wanted to go - Gryffindor of course, to be with Harry Potter!  
  
She put the hat on and immediately started thinking...PLEASE PUT ME IN GRYFFINDOR SO I CAN BE WITH HARRY POTTER...PLEASE.PLEASE.PLEASE.and the hat replied, 'But my dear, you'd fare much better in Slytherin.and though your courage runs deep, your ambition runs deeper.' NO. I want to be in GRYFFINDOR, thought Kali. And the hat said tiredly, 'So be it then, GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Kali threw the hat off, a triumphant smile decorating her pretty face and she went back to the Gryffindor table admit cheers and catcalls.  
  
And so it came to be that the twin's ways were parted, with Kali in Gryffindor, and Asha in Slytherin.  
  
**End of first chapter**  
  
A/N: Feels like it should be the other way around doesn't it? I have chapter 2 written, just needs to be tweaked, it will be posted in the next week or so, I have exams coming up so please bear with me! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Vivificus is Latin for life restoring.  
  
(By the way, names are extremely important in the characters I've created. Can anyone figure out the meanings on Asha, Kali, and Ramona?) 


End file.
